1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for repairing a short defect in a liquid crystal display device, and a fabricating method for the liquid crystal display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device controls the light transmittance of liquid crystal having dielectric anisotropy through an electric field, thereby displaying a picture. The liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel which displays a picture through a liquid crystal cell matrix, and a drive circuit for driving the liquid crystal display panel.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a liquid crystal display panel structure according to the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, a liquid crystal panel may include a color filter substrate 10, a thin film transistor substrate 20, and a liquid crystal 24 in between the substrates. The color filter substrate 10 includes a black matrix 4, a color filter 6, and a common electrode 8 which are sequentially formed on an upper glass substrate 2. The black matrix 4 is formed in a matrix shape on the upper glass substrate 2, and the black matrix 4 divides an area of the upper glass substrate 2 into a plurality of cell areas where the color filter 6 is formed, and prevents external light reflection and light interference between adjacent cells. The color filter 6 is divided into red R, green G and blue B in the cell area divided by the black matrix 4. The common electrode 8 is made from a transparent conductive layer spread on the entire surface of the color filter 6 and supplies a common voltage Vcom when driving liquid crystal 24. Furthermore, an overcoat layer (not shown) is formed between the color filter 6 and the common electrode 8 in order to level the color filter 6.
In FIG. 1, the thin film transistor substrate 20 includes a pixel electrode 22 and a thin film transistor 18 formed at each cell area. The cell area is defined by the crossing of a gate line 14 and a data line 16 on a lower glass substrate 12. The thin film transistor 18 supplies a data signal from the data line 16 to the pixel electrode 22 in response to a gate signal from the gate line 14. The pixel electrode 22 may include a transparent conductive layer that supplies the data signal from the thin film transistor 18 to drive the liquid crystal 24.
In addition, FIG. 1 includes the liquid crystal 24 having a dielectric anisotropy which rotates to control the light transmittance in accordance with the electric field formed by a common voltage Vcom of the common electrode 8 and the data signal of the pixel electrode 22, thereby reaching gray level status. Furthermore, the liquid crystal display panel may include an alignment film for initially aligning the liquid crystal 24. A spacer (not shown) uniformly maintains a cell gap between the color filter substrate 10 and the thin film transistor substrate 20. Although not shown in FIG. 1, the color filter substrate 10 and the thin film transistor 20 of the liquid crystal display panel are formed by a plurality of mask processes. One mask process includes a plurality of processes, such as a thin film depositing (coating) process, a cleaning process, a photolithography process, an etching process, a stripping process, and an inspection process. However, impurities in the mask process may generate a pattern defect. For example, in the mask process of forming the gate line and the common line together which are adjacent to each other on the substrate, remaining impurities may generate a pattern defect thereby causing the gate line and the common line to be shorted, i.e., to have a short defect.